With Pain Comes Love
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: basically a NaruSaku what if on the Pein invasion the only part that correlates with the Anime/Manga is the 1st chapter cause everything else is gonna be on its own... again this is a NaruSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden

Everything was blurred, a slight ringing in her hears, Sakura stood up only to find her legs too weak to carry her own body, she fell to her knees.

As she looked around she could smell the death in the air and see the destruction around her once the ringing faded she could hear the groans and cry's from injured villagers surrounding her.

She glanced next to her to see a large white and blue slug looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the slug had a women's voice and sounded kind and sweet, all the memories of the day suddenly filled her mind and tears welled in her eyes. She remembered the Peins and how they attacked the village, she could recall a fight and Kakashi's arrival, and she even recalled Pein yelling something as he floated above the Village.

She stared at the crater where her home used to be but, she couldn't see much past the smoke and even if she could, the crater was much too large for her make anything specific out.

Then she suddenly realized how many people could be dead and that Pein had defeated any and all fighters that had confronted him and the other 5 nearly identical ninja.

She couldn't stop herself from screaming "NARUTOOOO HURRY!" tears fell from her eyes and landed on her dirty, scratched up hands.

Suddenly a giant bomb of white smoke exploded from the corner furthest from her in the crater, the white smoke was different from the brown smoke that lingered around the crater.

Meanwhile inside the crater 3 large toads about 60 feet tall had appeared and on top of the lead toad stood another amphibian standing at around 10 feet tall with its arms crossed over each other and on top of that frog stood Naruto!

He was dressed in his normal orange jump-suit layered with a red sage cloak, his eyes had an orange shade surrounding them and his pupils were elongated and horizontal and instead of their usual crystal blue color, they were a bright yellow. His face was one of determination and confusion.

"Pa toad!" Naruto called out "What happened? I thought I told you to take us to the Leaf Village? We don't have much time" Naruto declared looking at the small green frog with a beard currently standing on the large summoning scroll tied to Naruto's back.

"Naruto… I-I'm afraid we _are _in the Hidden Leaf Village" the old toad spoke wearily "Take a close look around you"

Naruto did as he was told only to see a small layer of smoke covering a mountain range with rather large faces carved into them. Naruto was dumbfounded and could only grit his teeth.

About a few hundred feet away 6 people with black coats with red lining watched Naruto with a very blank look, none of them speaking until the one in the center of the group took a few steps forward and just barely narrowed his purple Rinnegan before speaking "Good, you saved me the trouble of hunting you down"

Out of nowhere Tsunade and another ninja, seemingly Hyuga in origin, Appeared in front of the giant toad that Naruto was standing on. Tsunade, whom skin was a light shade of grey and was breathing extremely heavily, stood with her arms out in a protective stance.

"No Naruto! I am the Hokage and the leader of this Village, so I am going to fulfill my duties and fight Pein myself"

"Please Lady Hokage, you are in no shape to fight" the Hyuga ninja tried to convince the former legendary Sannin to back down but, she would not.

Suddenly, the Pein who was able to form machines from his body parts, took off with one step gliding through the air with his right arm outstretched reaching for the weakened Hokage and ready to strike. Only a few feet from Tsunade and with a simple downward fist, Naruto completely crushed the mechanical Pein. His angry look pierced through the lead Pein but, he showed no sign of fear at all.

The former Sannin and the Hyuga dropped their jaws simultaneously. Tsunade, in her weakened state, didn't even see the attack coming let alone had time to react or counter in anyway and the Hyuga was shocked as well because even though his Byakugan saw the attack coming a mile away, he had nowhere near the amount of power or speed to counter.

"How dare you! Attacking your opponent when she's obviously weak and out of energy, I know how a fight goes but, there is a line you don't cross and you crossed it the moment you came looking for me but, instead attacked my friends!" Naruto stood up straight from his attacking position and was surprisingly composed; "Now you answer to me! Hyuga!" he called out over his shoulder, the Hyuga looked at him without answering; "Get Tsunade-sama to where ever the closest Med-Nin is" The Hyuga nodded in response before pumping chakra into his eyes and locating Sakura (the first med-ninja he could find).

He placed Tsunade's arm over his shoulder ready to leave when Naruto spoke to them again, "Wait, Tsunade-sama, is Kakashi-Sensei out of the village on another mission or something?" Naruto waited for a response but, it never came. Tsunade just stared at him with a sorrowful look and then averted her gaze to the ground. "I see, go now and tell everyone to stay out of it, im going to be taking care of Pein on my own" being that she was not in a position to argue she reached into her bosom and pulled out a small white slug, about the size of her hand, and extended her arm toward Naruto.

"Take Katsuyu, she has extensive knowledge on all Pein's techniques and abilities" Naruto nodded and took the slug in his hand placed her into his cloak-pocket.

All six of the Pein, who were waiting patiently through all of this, watched the Hokage flee the battle field and towards the furthest corner of the crater were the medic ninja, Sakura, was watching.

The Hyuga arrived with Tsunade on his arm, Sakura practically screamed "Oh no! Lady Hokage!" she knelt down next to the bolder she was placed leaning against and began to heal her.

As she healed the weakened Hokage, Sakura looked toward the Hyuga who had his eyes on the battlefield, "What happened? I can barely see a thing from here."

The Hyuga looked at her and began to answer "Naruto arrived and Lady Tsunade went down to help him but, she is too weak, she used up _all _hersecret chakra on protecting the villagers from Peins attack, when one of the Peins charged Tsunade Naruto destroyed the Pein with one attack all by himself" the Hyuga spoke with fear and surprise, he couldn't believe what he had saw but, his Byakugan proved it was no GenJutsu or illusion.

Sakura's face was priceless, her jaw was a gape and her eyes widened as she turned back to the battle field "N-Naruto-kun… did all that by himself?"

She knew he had changed and matured over the years but, could he really have become that strong? Could he really have surpassed the Hokage herself?

Back in the battle field Naruto stepped forward a few feet away from the Pein he had destroyed and looked at the other 5 with calm and determined demeanor that could make Tsunade shiver.

The only female Pein started forming hand signs before slamming her palm onto the ground; in a puff of white smoke an enormous 10 ton Rhino appeared and charged at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and bowed his head at the ground slowly and when the Rhino was less than 20 feet in front of him, he quickly looked up and opened his Sage eyes that had turned from calm to anger, he stopped the beast in its tracks with his bare hands and grabbed it by its horn, only sliding from his position a few feet, he tossed the Rhino 200 feet into the air and began running at the enemy who had summoned two more dog like beasts of the same size.

The two small frogs currently sitting on Naruto's large scroll jumped into the air and weaved a short hand sign before yelling "Sage art: Frog song" in unison, a sound wave erupted from the small toads mouths and engulfed the two dog beasts, stopping them in their tracks.

Naruto who was running past them formed one hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" two clones appeared next to the real Naruto as he let his hands drag behind him, palm facing up, and the two clones started forming Rasengan's in both his hands until they began to grow to a very large size. Once they were the right size the two clones disappeared and the small frogs used there Jutsu to pull the dog beasts into the air.

"Sage art: Massive Rasengan" he jumped into the air and pushed both Rasengan's into the stomach of each beast which tossed both beasts and the Rhino, that Naruto had tossed in the air, in front of the three giant toads that he had arrived on.

"Gamabunta!" Naruto yelled at the lead toad of the three.

"Right!" the toad known as Gamabunta yelled automatically knowing that Naruto wanted him to take care of the three beasts.

Naruto formed two more shadow clones and had them focus chakra into his left hand; a small Rasengan formed in his hands before it quickly turned from aqua blue to a pure white color, the size of the ball shrank as it formed spinning outward blades rotating around the ball.

"Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken!"

~**1 and a half hours later**~

Naruto was pinned down to the ground in the middle of a smaller crater that was inside the large one created by the destruction of his village. Metal spikes that the last Pein uses had been stuck throughout his body. He had four spikes in his back, one in each leg and one pinning down both of his palms, one on top of the other.

Naruto had defeated the other 5 Peins but, his sage chakra had ran out and the scroll he used to summon his sage clone was now somewhere on the far side of the battle field. Pein had been questioning Naruto about how the fox boy intended on achieving world peace. It turns out that all 6 Peins were being manipulated by one person somewhere in the vicinity and that person was once a pupil of Jiraiya the previous Toad Sage.

~**With Sakura, Tsunade and the Hyuga ninja**~

"What's happening? Where's Naruto? Please tell me he's alright" Sakura spoke with serious concern for her friend as she continued to heal her mentor, she didn't know why she was so worried for Naruto's safety all of a sudden, he had faced many powerful foes in the past and of course she was worried than too but, never as much as she was right now. Was it because Pein was so powerful or was it something else?

"Naruto is… well he defeated the other 5 Peins but, the last one…" the Hyuga paused trying to find the right words to say what he saw.

"Naruto fought the last Pein one on one and lost" the Hyugas Byakugan eyes fell to the ground in sorrow. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe that Naruto was actually dead, tears began running down her cheeks as her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "N-Naruto-kun I-Is d-d-dead?" she struggled to make out the words but, the thought was painful for her to say out loud.

"No not yet but, it seems he isn't going to last much longer, the last Pein, the one that destroyed Konoha, has him pinned to the ground by those metal spikes he likes to use" The words the Hyuga spoke were like angels singing in Sakura's ears, a smile grew on her face even though she had no reason to be smiling.

Her smile faded and a determined look sprouted on her face and in her eyes. She stood up and halted healing Tsunade who had regained consciousness and was starting to look healthy again. "Im going down there to rescue Naruto-kun!" she said with a fist clenched by her side, she began walking away when she heard a voice call out to her.

"No Sakura, you can't go, if you go you will only get in his way and end up getting yourself killed" Tsunade weakly spoke from behind her, "If anything the most you can do to help him is continue healing me, once I have enough strength I will go down there and personally handle the situation"

"B-But Naruto-kun-" Sakura spoke looking back at the battlefield were a person was nailed to the ground, she could only guess from what the Hyuga had told her that it was Naruto, to her they were only sitting and standing blurs.

"Sakura I know you care for Naruto but, him and Pein, they are on a whole other level, a league truly of their own, without Jiraiya…" her voice softened at the mention of the late toad sage's name. "Look im the only one strong enough to face Pein and in this condition I still don't stand a chance"

"Lady Sakura" the Hyuga spoke up "I used my Byakugan to analyze your chakra and it looks like you already used 60% of it healing Hokage-sama, you're struggling to keep yourself standing, there is no way you can fight, the best chance you have of helping Uzumaki is to continue healing Hokage-sama" Sakura never looked away from the battle field throughout the entire conversation she simply closed her eyes and turned away tears welling in her eyes once again, she walked toward Tsunade, knelt down and began healing her once again. '_Naruto-kun'_

Naruto was inwardly begging for more time to think of a strategy, but he didn't know of any way out of this situation. Suddenly a girl with long raven hair and blue jacket jumped onto the battle field right in between Pein and Naruto, her pupils were pale and veins stretched out from her eyes.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto questioned her as if she was not to exist, "What are you doing? Leave, go now, run, he'll kill you" Naruto tried to convince her to leave but she didn't move.

"Im not leaving! I won't abandon my comrades, Naruto, you're like family to me and I never leave family behind because… That's my ninja way!"

Naruto's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe the bravery that Hinata was showing, he had known Hinata for years and she had always been shy, timid and all around scared but, this was a whole different Hinata, she was even quoting his own words.

Hinata took the Hyuga classic 'Gentle fist' stance but, instead of going after Pein she ducked down and served a swift low kick to one of the stakes holding Naruto's leg down, it broke in half giving Naruto a way to get out of it but there was still 6 more that were still keeping him down.

She went to throw another kick but right before she made contact with the pole holding his left leg down, she was lifted into the air at least 20 feet she floated around as Pein held his hand out obviously controlling her sudden flight.

"Almighty push"

Hinata was flung across the crater landing 50 feet away from Pein and Naruto.

Hinata stood up and wiped the blood from her forehead; she took another fighting stance and began focusing her chakra into her fist until blue lion shaped chakra gauntlets formed around her fists.

"Gentle step: Twin Lion Fist" She yelled as she lunged forward with a fist outstretched looking to punch Pein right in the face but, even with her Byakugan, she missed completely and hit nothing but air. She hit him with a barrage of punches each one missing until…

"_Hugh"_ Suddenly Pein missed a step and Hinata got a punch in, direct contact to his chin only knocking him back a few steps.

'_Now's my chance' _Hinata ran for Naruto and threw a kick taking out two more stakes in his back but again she was lifted in the air but, this times she was thrown down to the ground where she previously stood, cracking the earth slightly.

Pain walked up to her and pulled out another metal steak from his cloak sleeve and stabbed Hinata in the back.

Naruto's whole world froze.

He saw red before blacking out.

Naruto stood up, the metal stakes not even making him stiff, a red aura was surrounding his body as the ground beneath him shook and shifted in place causing a minor crater where he was standing.

Pein looked on without changing his expression at all, "The power of the Kyuubi, magnificent"

Naruto's body was covered in an orange liquid like chakra substance that boiled from the Kyuubies heat.

~**With Sakura, Tsunade and the Hyuga**~

Sakura watched as Naruto was engulfed by a large red orb surrounding him and Pein.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura looked on with worried eyes.

Tsunade felt the familiar power overcome her, "Oh no, the Kyuubi is in control" she whispered

**Back on the battle field**

Naruto's skin was covered in a thick blood like substance as he sprouted two cat like ears and 4 tails.

"Do you hate me now jinchuuriki? This is how I have felt for years now, this is true pain" Pein took a few steps back as four tail Naruto stopped charging his massive chakra, the rocks that had been lifted into the air stopped midair and floated, it was as if time had frozen around Pein.

The complete and udder silence was interrupted as a deafening roar from the 4 tailed Naruto ripped through the air, and could easily brake nearby boulders.

4 tailed Naruto took a sitting position and held his mouth open as if someone was pouring something in his mouth, just outside the fox's mouth a blue and red energy formed and began combining to make a dark purple ball of energy. Once the ball was about the size of a baseball he closed his mouth on it as if eating it, a few seconds later the fox's mouth was forced open and a ball of energy was sent flying at Pein who tried blocking with his 'almighty push' but the ball was barely effected at all by the gravity technique.

Pein was engulfed hit in the stomach by the ball and once it detonated it set off a huge explosion the size of a small hydrogen bomb.

Pein walked through the rubble his coat ripped a bit but other than that he was perfectly fine…

**~1 hour later~**

Naruto had ended up controlling the power of the Kyuubi using the chakra his father, the 4th Hokage, had left inside him when he was born. He confronted the man behind the Peins who was Nagato he was using his chakra to separate his Rinnegan abilities from him into 6 different corpses, after a long argument about the true way of achieving peace in the chaotic world of shinobi, Nagato had seen the error of his ways and used the Gedo art of revival Jutsu to revive any and all people killed during his invasion of Konoha but, due to all the chakra he used to power the other Peins during the fight, he was spent and due to the lack of chakra the revival Jutsu killed him.

Naruto was out of chakra as well, he used of the last of his sage chakra to form a Rasen-Shurikan as a distraction to beat the last Pein and then used up the remainder of his normal chakra to form shadow clones and a Rasengan to win the fight. Now that business was taken care of Naruto subconsciously had nothing important left to do so his legs just collapsed under him.

Before he hit the ground, however, he landed on the back of his old friend and sensei.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" the weakened jinchuuriki whispered happily.

"Shush, just rest now, I'll take you back to the village, it's the least I can do" Kakashi lifted Naruto onto his back and piggybacked him only a few miles back to Konoha or the crater where it used to be anyway.

Everyone who had been watching the fight and even the ones that fought and died were waiting in a small corner in between the forest and the large crater for the hero and Kakashi to return.

Sakura had her hands on her knees and they were shaking rapidly, she was worried sick and couldn't think of anything other than the condition _her_ Naruto-kun was in now, hold on, did she just call Naruto 'hers' as in belonging to her? No way she couldn't possibly be thinking of Naruto in that way but, she couldn't help it, a small blush crept up onto her cheeks as she thought about how he was brave enough to take Pein on all by himself, how he defeated 5 out of 6 Peins without even using the Kyuubies power, when Kakashi, even with his Mangekyo, could only defeat one Pein. He was officially stronger than any other Ninja in the Hidden Leaf! Plus she can add how through all the years she had known him, even when he was a dumb kid crushing on her, even when she rejected him time and time again; he was still there for her as her closest friend. Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki for the strongest tailed beast, Newest toad sage, trained by the Legendary Sanin Jiraiya, master of the Rasengan and probably the sweetest person she had ever met… he was sure one hell of a guy.

Suddenly a ruffling noise was hear from a bush a few feet away, once everyone had turned their attention to the bush, some people taking a defensive stance, Kakashi walked through the bush and stood with a now conscious Naruto on his back.

Naruto climbed off Kakashi's back and stood up strait to greet everyone, all was silent until Naruto spoke up "It's… Its over" he said in a low voice that sounded exhausted, even though he had said it quietly everyone had heard him and began cheering for him.

Groups of people began surrounding congratulating and thanking him for his service to the village, Kiba spoke up from the back "Ya know, if you had arrived like 10 minutes earlier, I'd still have a house" Akamaru barked in agreement from behind him, the comment earned laughs from nearly everyone in the group including Naruto.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry about that but, I had to finish my training as much I could before leaving" an embarrassed look crossed his face before he saw a figure approach him from behind.

A pink haired girl walked up to him and slammed her fist on top of his head.

"Ahhhh Sakura-chan! What was that for?"

The pink haired shinobi pulled his injured body into her arms placed her chin atop of his strong shoulders. "Make me worry about you like that again and I'll kick your ass for real, Baka" she whispered those words into his ears in a loving way; the heat from her breath tickled his ears and gave him goose bumps she kissed his check slightly before pushing him away.

She released him from her embrace and he had a confused look on his face, everyone around them watched as she yelled over the silence "How could you go into battle halfcocked like that! You're so full of yourself, Baka Baka" she turned away from him giving him her back.

They all cheered on and rejoiced as their hero was lifted into the air and thrown up repeatedly "Hip hip hooray" they cheered.

"Naruto I want a full report of what happened on my desk ASAP" Tsunade walked up to the now grounded Naruto.

"Can I at least take a nap first; my entire body feels like it was put in a washing machine for an hour" he rubbed his neck and even that hurt.

"Well, I guess you deserve at least that" Tsunade walked away to leave the hero to his adoring fans.

And that's it… I know some of you were expecting more NaruSaku and wanted them to kiss right well no that's next chapter sorry… this is my first Naruto fanfiction and im not very good at writing in the first place so please go easy on me lol… REVIEW!


End file.
